Double-Magnet
Miku Hatsune: Hey, Kaito, I just have one thing to tell you; I've been originating this song with Luka and you even covered it with Gakupo. Is it OK if I can be with you in this case? Kaito: I think so. After all, it's about love nobody can ever resist. Miku: Yep, I agree. Ready now? Kaito: OK. (both start dancing with Luka and Gakupo) Miku: Now I have a little story to tell. :There was a time a caterpillar started existing in my days :Eating so many leaves until a chrysalis formed in simple ways :It turned into a butterfly that makes my heart go really high :And it flutters its wings to engage a magnet full of praise Kaito :On another face of the earth came a good sensation :Two butterflies mated to make a new generation :So many days and years can sometimes bring some folks to tears :A double-magnet is more than my imagination & Kaito :It was the first day love had been developed all along :Within the years so many people had all made every love song :Some say that love is easy and some say it's really breezy :And right now, love keeps going on so it'll never go wrong Luka Megurine: Is it OK if I can take a turn, Gakupo? Gakupo Camui: Of course, Luka. Luka :At one point, I recall that love has spread somewhere in Greece :Long ago, the goddess Aphrodite made sure love won't cease :So she sent some cupids to make all the couples like me and you :Hearts and roses started showing in bloom to make our love increase Gakupo :My love is just beginning and there's no way it can stop :As long as I'm with you, we'll bring our hearts right to the top :They will combine into one so we'll be happy in the sun :We'll prove that we're not really crazy when the cherishing makes the pop & Gakupo :To all of those who's heartless, love is just a virtuous thing :And to those who were born innocent, it's something they would like to bring :We're lucky to have intact hearts that keep on beating as love starts :It keeps on going on and on and that's all that we can sing (musical interlude) Miku I feel my heart keeps beating way deep inside of me KAITO For love is also courage that goes through infinity Luka Just feel the sunny sunshine with your love and mine Gakupo And really soon, there's more that you can see & Kaito :It was the first day love had been developed all along :Within the years so many people had all made every love song & Gakupo :Some say that love is easy and some say it's really breezy :And right now, love keeps going on so it'll never go All :With this double-magnet, love is just a virtuous thing :And to those who were born innocent, it's something they would like to bring :We're lucky to have intact hearts that keep on beating as love starts :It keeps on going on and on and that's all that we can sing Miku We've got a double Luka Double KAITO Double Gakupo Double All Magnet Category:Adapted songs Category:Hatsune Miku Category:KAITO Category:Megurine Luka Category:Gackpo Camui Category:Talkloid features